


Tapion x Princess Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Inspired by The Legend of Zelda, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Tapion/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Tapion x Princess Reader

**A/N: Yes, another oneshot for my favorite swordsman** (●'ω｀●) **None of you should be surprised by that I think** ≧◡≦ **H** **ere's a Legend of Zelda-esque chapter for you peeps...**

...

You watched the trees in front of you sway in the breeze, enjoying the warm summer air as it poured through the valley around you. A few colorful leaves were swept up in its wake, floating along towards wherever destiny decided to take them. You couldn't help but wonder if your own life's path would be as easily chosen, sighing to yourself eventually while realizing that no matter what, you had duties to fulfill...

Your inner musings ended abruptly when you spied a familiar outline leaning against a nearby tree, obviously not doing anything to keep himself hidden as the corner of your mouth turned up.

"Tapion!" You called out, getting the man's attention as he looked your way.

"Come and sit with me!"

You felt your heartbeat increasing as your most trusted guard made his way over, his emerald eyes never looking away from yours as you suddenly remembered your position...

"Only if you'd like to..." You added quickly, feeling your cheeks getting warmer before you redirected your attention to the surrounding field. "That's not an order or anything..."

Tapion chucked at your flustered expression, sensing for any threats while giving the area a final once over. "I would enjoy that Your Highness." He answered calmly, sending you a barely noticable smirk before sitting down on the grass beside you.

"Tapion, I've told you... You can just call me [Y/n]." You corrected, pouting slightly and honestly hating the formalities that came along with having a royal background.

Tapion made a sound of confirmation as he took in your appearance, looking you over while making sure you were truly okay since that was his job...

You sighed, running your fingers over the hem of your dress while looking at the intricate patterns, hoping to distract yourself from the handsome man sitting next to you. Various thoughts passed through your mind as you watched the sun starting to dip lower in the sky, knowing that not far away others were suffering.

 _I have to save them....... I just hope I can..._ You prayed, feeling something inside your chest constrict as you envisioned the darkness that currently plagued your kingdom. _I can't let anyone down..._

"[Y/n]?" Tapion questioned, breaking you from your trance and leaning a bit closer as he immediately noticed the distant look in your eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes... I... I was just thinking about my mission..." You explained, still avoiding his gaze as you tried to put up a tough front. You placed your hands in your lap before continuing, feeling mentally and emotionally exhausted from all the stress.

It had only been a few days ago that the land under your rule had been attacked by a mysterious force, spreading an unrelenting blackness across the terrain as you, Tapion and a few others had barely been able to escape. The memories of that day still haunted your dreams, making you tense involuntarily as you relived that terrible moment.

"What if I can't help them?" You questioned out loud, feeling incredibly depressed as you knew it was your job to keep the inhabitants of your kingdom safe. And right now, you were failing them...

A gloved hand covering your own surprised you as you glanced towards its owner, noticing instantly that the swordsman actually appeared rather nervous himself for a change.

"Don't worry [Y/n], we'll save them..." Tapion said, looking down at you seriously before giving your fingers a light squeeze. "I promise."

"Thank you Tapion..." You whispered, genuinely grateful to have such a loyal and trustworthy man at your side. Truly you felt better already as some of the weight from your shoulders was lifted, allowing you to send a real smile his way as you squeezed his hand back.

"You're right. There will _always_ be light left in this land with you by side..."

...

 **A/N: So now I kind of want to go play Twilight Princess... And maybe write a Part 2? Idk** ( /)w(\✿) **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
